buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellmouth, Part One
is the first issue of the Hellmouth comic book miniseries. Written by Jordie Bellaire and Jeremy Lambert, and illustrated by Eleonora Carlini, it was originally published on October 9, 2019 by Boom! Studios. Synopsis Buffy and her Scooby Gang will have to muster all their strength as they deal with an open Hellmouth that threatens the lives of everyone they love in Sunnydale. Meanwhile, Angel, the vampire cursed with a soul, arrives in town to find his redemption by doing whatever it takes to close the Hellmouth… and no human, demon, or Slayer will stand in his way."The First-Ever BUFFY & ANGEL Comic Book Event Begins in HELLMOUTH #1 From BOOM! Studios". Boom! Studios, July 1, 2019. Continuity *The story continues immediately after the Hellmouth is open in ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #8, as seen from Angel's perspective in ''Angel'' #5. *Giles goes after Anya in her magic shop, having previously sent Buffy there in ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' #5. *Angel tells Buffy about seeing her in the Hellmouth surrounded by fire, in reference to his visions in Angel #5. *Buffy finds the body of Sandy Noxon, who had danced with Robin in Buffy the Vampire Slayer #8. *Buffy leaves the mortal plane when she enters the Hellmouth, an event that causes the activation of Kendra Young as a second Slayer. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Anyanka *Jennifer Calendar *Camazotz *Cordelia Chase *Drusilla *Eric *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Hellmother (Only voice) *Sandy Noxon (Only body) *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers *Robin Wood Organizations and titles *Slayer *Watcher Species *Demon *Human *Vampire Locations *Los Angeles *Sunnydale **The gallery **Hellmouth **Magic shop **Sunnydale High School ***Sunnydale High School library Weapons and objects *Dagger of Sekhmet *Seal of Danzalthar Death count *Sandy Noxon, sacrificed by Drusilla (only mentioned). Behind the scenes Production *Kelly and Nichole Matthews's variant cover connects with their own for issues Buffy the Vampire Slayer #8 and Angel #5. *Eleonora Carlini's third and fourth printing covers are reproductions of interior pages of this story. Distribution *In September 19, Boom! Studios announced a second printing for this issue, as it had sold out still at the distributor level, three weeks before it had even started to go on sale in stores."HELLMOUTH #1 Is SOUL-ED OUT Before It Hits Stores!". Boom! Studios, September 19, 2019. In October 8, a third printing was announced as the second one had sold out as well."HELLMOUTH #1 Sells Out of Second Printing Before It Hits Stores!". Boom! Studios, October 8, 2019. *'' '' was the 117th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 21,906 sales in October 2019 at comic specialty stores."Top 500 Comics--October 2019". ICv2, November 11, 2019. Collections *''Hellmouth'' (paperback) *''Hellmouth'' (hardcover) *''Hellmouth Gift Set'' Pop culture references *Cordelia compares Robin with fictional character Rubeus Hagrid, from the Harry Potter franchise. *Buffy calls Angel Jiminy Cricket, in reference to the character from the animated film Pinocchio (1940). Gallery Covers Hellmouth-01-00a.jpg|Main cover Hellmouth-01-01a.jpg|Variant cover Hellmouth-01-02a.jpg|Connecting cover Hellmouth-01-03a.jpg|Incentive Hellmouth-01-05a.jpg|Blank sketch variant Hellmouth-01-04a.jpg|2nd printing Hellmouth-01-06a.jpg|3rd printing Hellmouth-01-09a.jpg|4th printing Hellmouth-01-07a.jpg|CBLDF exclusive Hellmouth-01-08a.jpg|Foil variant Cover artwork Hellmouth-01-00b.jpg|Jenny Frison Hellmouth-01-01b.jpg|Kyle Lambert Hellmouth-01-02b.jpg|Kelly and Nichole Matthews Hellmouth-01-04b.jpg|Dan Mora Preview Hellmouth-01-P1.jpg Hellmouth-01-P2.jpg Hellmouth-01-P3.jpg Hellmouth-01-P4.jpg References Category:Alternate canon articles Category:Buffy comics Category:Angel comics Category:Boom! Studios